Principles of Lust
by gryffen1
Summary: A violent thunderstorm over Toronto brings the passion out in Mac and Spike - they go on a run through the woods and let their nature take over! THIS IS BASICALLY UST - ALERT - ALERT - M RATED FOR A REASON. Mac is my OC and her story can be found in Terror in the Block. Spike belongs to half the female population apparently! No infringment intended and no money made!


Principles of lust

We had been out running, we needed to get out of the house during the storm as we were both elemental beings and needed to feel nature around us during stressful times; we took one look at each other as a rumble of thunder hit the atmosphere and we ran to get changed into some gym clothes.

We hit the nearest park and after doing a check of each other we hit the trail at an easy pace and felt the wind across our face, the storm was building intensity and the small drops of moisture in the air signalled that mother nature was about to unleash a downpour that would bring Toronto to it's knees – we both just kept on running and allowing our stress to ease out of our bodies.

The last week had been hell on earth, seven hot calls in a space of three days and all ended badly with Ed, Sam and I having to take lethal shots to ensure the safety of our team – we were all exhausted and last night just topped it when Sam was injured during a vertical descent on a bridge – he would be alright, but on the injury list for a month or so as he healed. I looked a Spike as he ran and he dragged me up the trail that led to the top of the hill, a well-used track by hardcore runners and those who wanted to see the views from the top of the trail.

"Do you feel it, its close!" I whisper to him.

He looks at me, his face flushed from the hard terrain and climb we were in the middle of doing and the look of pure lust across his face; he knew I needed what we were going to do – he knew I needed to feel everything around me and inside me – we needed release and the storm was giving us the perfect chance to let everything out.

We reached the summit just as the rain started coming down, the sky was pitch black and we overlooked the city and lakes, the wind had picked up and the place was deserted at this time of evening due to the weather. We caught our breaths after the climb and I stood at the edge of the platform overlooking the park and let the rain soak me to the skin, the feeling was amazing and so cleansing.

Arms wrapped around my waist and slipped under my running vest, hungry fingers unclasped the Velcro securing my breasts and he held them as he nuzzled my neck; I leaned back into his embrace and wrapped my own fingers around his neck as he kissed down my collarbone and latched onto my shoulder with his teeth – I gasped as he shifted and I felt the hard length of him against my ass – he was rock solid and I teased him through his shorts making him groan into my ear – it was instant arousal for me. He turned me around and pinned me against the wall of the shelter as he kissed me and rolled my breasts in his hands, the callouses made me whimper in delight as his mouth slowly replaced his fingers and I started to strip him of his top and held onto him as my back bowed and I clawed my nails into his shoulders. He leaned back up to my mouth and started to kick off his shoes as I did the same, the need to be naked strong in our minds as the weather unleashed itself over the city; with a sudden clap of thunder he launched himself at me and litterly pinned my arms above my head, his mouth everywhere across my body, paying it the attention it needed as I cried out as he brought me to the brink of ecstasy and released me again – I growled and managed to reverse our roles.

I landed on my knees, taking him into my mouth and playing with him; his cries of pleasure filled the small shelter and I grinned as I brought him to the edge just as a massive clap of thunder hit the skies and illuminated us against the wall. He dragged me to my feet and lifted me against the wall, he needed to feel me against him after the week of hell; he needed to conquer me again and again so he knew we were both safe – I knew the feeling and demanded it back as I wrapped my legs around his waist and looked at him.

"I need this, please don't make me wait any longer Spike!" I whispered nuzzling his neck.

He angled my hips and thrust into me, I screamed as he hit the end of me with every thrust and I tightened my legs around his waist and spurred him on with my nails scouring his back. He thrust into me with a vengeance and I knew I would be lame tomorrow with bruises but it felt so good; he rolled his hips and my head rolled back as I tried to catch my breath. The sky lit up with a massive lightning strike over the city and I saw his face as he forced himself inside me again and again – he owned my body and was the only one who could do so – no matter what had happened – he was where I felt safe!

I could feel him tense up, he was so close as nature unleashed around us and made us feel complete, he grabbed me tighter and I bit into his shoulder as he rubbed me and I came screaming into the night – he thrust another two, three times and came powerfully as I held him; his whole body shook as we were soaked by the rain coming into the shelter and by the force of his orgasm. I held onto him tightly as we learned to breathe again, he slowly let me down and we landed onto the wooden floorboards and cuddled into the corner.

"I think I may fall asleep now – I am litterly drained!" he whispered against my hair.

I grinned and snuggled deeper into his arms, feeling him twitch against me.

"Might be a good idea to get dressed first though, the park ranger checks the shelters during these storms and finding us here might be more than he bargained for!" I replied laughing.

He raised his eyebrow to me and stuck out his tongue; I grabbed it between my fingers and he looked at me surprised.

"Don't stick your tongue out your mouth unless you intend to use it somewhere Spike!" I whispered erotically.

He pulled me to my feet and threw my clothes at me.

"Get changed – we're heading home for a hot bath and then I will damn well show you what I can do with my tongue!"

My mouth hung open for a second and I grinned.

"Bring it on!" I replied, pulling on my clothes.


End file.
